


Скамейка

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [22]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Скамейка

Кроуфорд стоял перед вытянувшимся в струнку провинившимися. Шульдих и Фарфарелло пытались придать своим лицам виноватое выражение. Получалось плохо – ровно по словам Станиславского «Не верю!» Бесстрашный лидер ещё пару минут любовался живописной картиной и продолжил бы и дальше нагнетать напряжение, если бы в комнату не зашёл Наги. Подросток тихонько пристроился в кресле и с любопытством начал рассматривать постановку с тремя действующими лицами «На ковре перед начальством».

– Я жду ваших объяснений.

– Брэд, это во всём он виноват! – в один голос выпалили вопрошаемые, показывая друг на друга для вящей убедительности пальцем.

Грозное начальство продолжало молчать, ожидая внятного ответа на предельно чётко сформулированный вопрос.

Видимо, мысленно посовещавшись, Шульдих вынудил Фарфарелло начать:

– Брэд, понимаешь, мы… мы решили угнать скамейки и развлечься.

Бровь Оракула медленно поползла вверх.

– Угнать скамейки?

Воображение красочно обрисовало картину: Фарфарелло прикрепляет трос к ножке скамейки, Шульдих вжимает педаль газа в пол и они угоняют скамейку, а вслед за ними тянется колея из земли под сопровождение скрежета и грохота.

Рыжий, видя, что начальство озадачено, решил продолжить объяснение. Действительно непонятно, как они, профессионалы, могли не справиться с такой простой задачей.

– Но нас на выезде из парка застукали скамеечники.

К уже представленному добавились сидящие на той злополучной скамейке бабушки, и то, как вся эта кавалькада уносится прочь под радостный визг старушек.

Вторая бровь, поколебавшись, присоединилась к первой, от чего выражение на лице мистера Я-Это-Предвидел стало непередаваемым.

Фарфарелло внёс последний штрих к мировому полотну:

– Нас загребли, как скамейщиков, и пришлось проторчать ночь в КПЗ.

– Брэд, прости, мы в следующий раз непременно просто захватим с собой деньги, а то бесплатно посидеть не дают!

Кроуфорд мотнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, что всё-таки произошло.

– Вы угнали скамейку?

– Да, – хором.

– Чем вам в парке так приглянулась скамейка?

– Ну, Шульдих захотел прокатиться.

– Ты тоже не был против! – Поспешил исправить историческую несправедливость рыжий.

– Прокатиться?

– Да. Брэд, ты бы нас понял. Она была такая красивая...

– Чёрная с большими карими глазами… и так гарцевала, – вздохнул Шульдих, мечтательно закатывая глаза.

– Скамейка?

– Господи, до чего ты непонятливый! Лошадь!

Кроуфорд снова помотал головой, теряя вообще какие бы то ни было связи с реальностью.

– А при чём тут лошадь?

– Не въезжает, – прокомментировал Фарфарелло.

– В пролёте, – согласился рыжий и тоном школьного учителя обратился к начальству: – Брэд, «угнать скамейку» на тюремном жаргоне значит «украсть лошадь».


End file.
